Far Too Long
by yourebittersweet
Summary: He licked his lips impatiently, wanting more than just the small nips he was getting from Kurt. "Kurt, please. It's been far too long."


A/N: Extremely mild spoilers for the new Valentine's day episode of Glee. This was inspired by what I imagined happened after the party. I-missed-you-sex is hot.

* * *

><p>Shortly after they all sang Love Shack, Blaine and Kurt decided to leave early and retire to Blaine's, abandoned, mind you, house for the night. Kurt drove, while Blaine couldn't keep his hands to himself. His hand creeped over to the driver's seat to gently rub little circles into Kurt's inner thigh, making him moan softly. "Blaine, please… Let me at<em> least<em> make it to your house before I'm straining against the inside of these tight jeans."

Blaine made a small whining noise, but retracted his hand from Kurt's personal space. He settled on gripping the handle to the car door tightly and biting his lip. It'd been so long since Kurt and him had been together intimately, let alone together _at all. _The eye surgery and recovery had taken up all of Blaine's so-called 'free time'.

They managed to make it all the way up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom before their lips collided messily, Kurt's hands flying to Blaine's hips and Blaine's arms moving to quickly wrap around Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled away from their heated kiss, panting breathlessly, to gently nibble on Blaine's jawline. "Missed you so much." He mumbled lowly against Blaine's skin.

"Missed you too." Blaine replied in the same octave. He licked his lips impatiently, wanting more than just the small nips he was getting from Kurt. "Kurt, please. It's been far too long." He groaned. Kurt lifted his head from where he had been biting at Blaine's chin, cocking an eyebrow.

"Good things come to those who wait." He said innocently, diving in for another kiss. Blaine groaned in response to both that sentence, and the way Kurt had just shoved his tongue deep into his mouth. Blaine began to suck hungrily on Kurt's tongue, pulling on his neck to bring him closer. Their crotches bumped together, making both of them throw their heads back and moan. "Okay, maybe we shouldn't wait." Kurt panted. Blaine chuckled lowly, kissing Kurt again chastely. "Do you have-"

"Top drawer." Blaine nodded to his bedside table. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Always prepared." He said, backing them up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of Blaine's bed, letting them fall onto it slowly and carefully.

"Always." Blaine replied, now on top of Kurt, one leg on either side of Kurt's hips, straddling him. He sat up and looked down at Kurt with lust filled eyes. Kurt's hands were by his head, palm up, resting against the blankets. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were half-lidded, his chest rising and falling dramatically. "Such a good look for you." Blaine murmured, leaning down to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed, hands moving to rest at Blaine's hips, squeezing lightly. Blaine gently bit into a certain spot on Kurt's neck, sucking and licking at said area until a hickey appeared. He smiled at his own work before moving his lips to Kurt's earlobe instead. Blaine took his earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it playfully.

"Wanna ride you." Blaine whispered darkly as he ground his hips down into Kurt's. Kurt gasped loudly and bucked up in response. He turned his attention to Kurt's collarbone, licking a long strip from it all the way up to the beginning of Kurt's jawline.

"Then do it." Kurt hissed, bucking his hips up again. Blaine smirked against Kurt's skin.

"Now who's being impatient?" He teased, sucking one more big hickey into Kurt's neck before sitting back up.

"You'd better hope I have enough turtlenecks to cover these hickeys up until they heal." Kurt growled. Blaine rose his eyebrows, smiling down at him.

"Kurt, you have enough turtlenecks to wear one every day for an entire year without wearing the same one twice…" He said with a small laugh, scooting his hips down to move his hands to Kurt's belt. He skillfully undid the belt, after much practice of undressing Kurt, and gently placed it on the nightstand, knowing that if he man-handled any of Kurt's attire, he'd never have sex again. He shifted from his current position of straddling Kurt to quickly unbutton Kurt's pants as well, pulling them, along with his boxers, down and off of his body. He placed those on top of the belt on the nightstand. Kurt couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably from want. His dick was fully hard, pressing against his stomach, pale, and red, and inviting. Blaine crawled back on top of Kurt, shimmying down his legs until his mouth was eye level with Kurt's cock. Kurt groaned at the sight of Blaine so close to his aching dick.

Blaine slowly took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit, swallowing the small amount of pre-cum that had gathered there. Kurt groaned, his hands flying to grip at Blaine's hair, now resulted to messy curls after the sweaty singing he'd done earlier, and grinding he'd been doing a moment ago. Blaine gently held Kurt's hips down with one hand to keep him from bucking up into his mouth too forcefully. His other hand grabbed the base of Kurt's cock as his mouth moved further down on him. He set up a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down slowly as his hand moved up and down gently as well on the part of Kurt Blaine couldn't fit in his mouth. Kurt was, after all, pretty well endowed. Kurt moaned deeply, tugging at Blaine's hair.

"Blaine… Gonna- stop, please…" He growled, obviously wanting to be inside of Blaine as much as Blaine wanted him inside him. Blaine grinned and removed his lips from Kurt's cock with an obscene 'pop'. He licked his lips and sat up a bit. "You're still fully clothed." Kurt hissed. Blaine looked down at the large bulge in his tight jeans.

"So I am." Blaine observed. "Guess I should take care of that." He said with a sly smile, his hands moving to unbutton his pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers. He also quickly stripped off his shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him, making Kurt wince.

"The way you handle your clothes, I _swear_." He groaned. Blaine laughed and crawled back on top of Kurt, their erections sliding against each other, making them both moan deeply in unison. Blaine gripped Kurt's shirt before pulling it up and over his head, resting it on the bedside table, along with Kurt's other clothes. He reached over and opened his drawer, taking out a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. "Wasn't that bottle completely full last time we did this?" Kurt asked shakily, his voice full of want.

Blaine nodded. "I _really_ missed you." He pressed. Kurt moaned and squeezed Blaine's hips at the thought of Blaine touching himself enough to use an entire half a bottle of lube in the time they were away from each other. Blaine placed the condom down on the bed, next to Kurt's thigh. He popped open the lube and took Kurt's hand, drizzling lube over a few fingers charitably. "Prep me?" He asked, scooting closer to Kurt. Kurt nodded slowly as Blaine placed the bottle of lube back on the table. Kurt's hand disappeared behind Blaine's back, groping his ass once, earning a deep groan from Blaine, before rubbing his index finger over Blaine's hole teasingly. "Mmm… In, please…" Blaine moaned, placing both of his hands on Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled, giving in to Blaine's beg and sliding his index finger in gently.

Blaine hissed and moved his hips backwards, trying to force Kurt's finger in deeper. Kurt complied, shoving his index finger as deep inside Blaine as he possibly could. After a few moments of him pumping said finger in and out of Blaine softly, Blaine groaned. "Another?" He asked in a quiet voice, shifting his hips backwards again. Kurt gently slid a second finger in beside his index, scissoring the two fingers slowly and pumping in and out in the same rhythm as before. "More. And a bit faster." Blaine groaned. "Please." He added quickly, his voice hitching as his nails dug into Kurt's chest a bit. Kurt, once again, complied and slid a third finger in, quickening his pace.

Blaine was moaning and panting breathlessly by the time Kurt was thrusting a fourth finger deep inside of him. "O-okay. I'm ready." He whispered. Kurt gently removed his fingers from Blaine, lifting them to his lips and sucking on them as he looked up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck, Kurt. So hot." He leaned down and kissed Kurt messily, pinching at Kurt's nipples as he did so, resulting in the two of them moaning into each other's mouths. Blaine pulled away from the kiss, Kurt letting out a whine at the loss of his lips. He chucked lightly and smiled down at Kurt. "Gonna ride you now, 'kay?" He whispered hotly. Kurt groaned and nodded. It was fairly obvious that Kurt had a hard time talking when he was this turned on.

Blaine leaned over to pick the condom up from where it was resting on the bed near Kurt's thigh. He bit the package, opening it with his teeth as he tossed the wrapper somewhere on the ground. He shimmied backwards on Kurt's legs to where he had a better view of Kurt's aching cock. He quickly placed the condom on Kurt's dick, shimmying his way back up Kurt's hips, leaning down and kissing Kurt's lips again quickly, with an obnoxiously loud 'mwah' noise.

Blaine gently took hold of Kurt's cock, lowering himself a bit and positioning himself just right. He slowly and gently lowered himself down further until the head of Kurt's cock was inside of him. He groaned and pressed both of his hands back into Kurt's chest. He took a deep breath, moving down even more, slowly, little by little, until Kurt was bottoming him out completely. When his ass was settled on Kurt resolutely, he smiled down at him again, resulting in Kurt smiling back up at him in pleasure. Kurt's hands were still resting on Blaine's hips. Kurt's hands gripped him tighter as Blaine began to roll his hips down against Kurt, loving the way he felt inside of him. Blaine and Kurt were both moaning, almost in a rhythmic pattern.

Blaine moved upwards, then, moving until only Kurt's head was inside of him, then quickly thrusted his hips all the way down, bottoming out again. He gasped loudly, rambling all kinds of obscenities. He repeated the pattern a few more times before it became a complete rhythm of him fucking down, and Kurt fucking up. Blaine's nails dug into Kurt's skin again as he felt the, not at all new to him, heat coiling in his stomach from not even having his cock touched once. He could tell Kurt was close as well by the way his mouth was opening more with each thrust, and the way his moans were becoming more and more like screams of pleasure. The next few hard thrusts plunged right into Blaine's prostate, making him moan as loud as he possibly could. He wouldn't be surprised if his neighbors called the cops, complaining that someone was being murdered next door.

And with that, Blaine came, long white stripes shooting across Kurt's chest. Kurt came very shortly after, thrusting out his orgasm into Blaine's tight ass as Blaine clamped around his dick. They were both panting as Blaine collapsed forward onto Kurt's chest, his cum smearing between their two bodies. A few minutes passed before Blaine felt Kurt's arms wrap around his waist gently. Blaine hummed happily and nuzzled into Kurt's neck. "Mmm… Love you…" He said tiredly. Kurt smiled and squeezed Kurt's waist.

"Love you, too…" He whispered. He was on the brink of falling asleep, but he was reminded of the mess in-between his and Blaine's bodies. He opened his eyes and yawned. "Blaine? You still awake?"

"No… Blaine's not here right now. Leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeep." He said lazily. Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed, poking Blaine in the side.

"Come on. Let's at least go get cleaned up. Then we can crawl back into bed and sleep forever." Kurt smiled.

"Mm. Sounds nice." Blaine agreed, sitting up slowly and allowing Kurt to slide out of him gently. He rolled over on the bed and removed the condom from Kurt's dick, tossing it in the trash. He ran his fingers through his hair messily, yawning. "Shower?" He asked, looking over at Kurt who turned to him and smiled. Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Shower." Kurt agreed happily


End file.
